It has been known that vehicle ladder-type frame constructions have an inherent weakness with regard to torsional stiffness and rigidity. Although the ladder-type frame is good for carrying direct loads, it handles poorly due to its lack of torsional stiffness and therefore can perform poorly during aggressive on-road driving or when subject to severe forces from off-road driving. It is also known that large lateral deflections may occur at the leaf spring hangers or other suspension attachment points when vehicles having the ladder-type frame are subjected to such type of aggressive driving. These types of deflections can result in poor suspension feedback to the driver, and in severe cases may lead to substantial vehicle damage as well as possible, vehicle rollover due to instability.